


Third Person

by RubyBoo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyBoo/pseuds/RubyBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four years of their sudden break up, Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark find each other in Paris. Although their lives have changed, the main questions still remain unanswered. Does Petyr still love her after everything that happened? Or does he still blame her for bringing everything upside down in his life? And will Sansa get away from her sinful relationship with the 'other'?</p><p> </p><p>The story takes place mainly in Paris. There will be some flashbacks. The Lannisters and other great families of the modern life do not exist in this story. AU modern setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack i used to write the chapter (and will continue to use):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TMoLTvOq6Q

Chapter One

 

 

Paris 7 June 2015

 

It was a rather warm day. When she woke up that morning, she was so stressed and excited at the same time, not only because of the numerous interviews and meetings she had to attend but because of his arrival too. God, she hadn’t seen him for 1 month! Only she knew how much she had missed him, his touch, his look and his mysterious smirk. What wouldn’t she give to see that smirk one more time.

While getting into her car with the help of her driver Jorge, she had a glimpse of two Parisian girls and thought how stylish and classy they were. Not only them of’ course, but every Parisian woman she saw in her office, on the streets and at the small cafes she used to drink tea. From the first time she knew that she had to change her appearance a bit if she wanted to survive in Paris as a journalist and fit in at every social circle she wanted.

She arrived in Paris 4 years ago, at the age of 19 due to the need of a big change in her life. Only if she had trusted him that night. Only if she knew that Petyr would have never done anything with Myranda Royce that night, she wouldn’t have acted the way she did then. But yet again, she somehow has that strange hope inside her. That Petyr will come and stay with her in France. She dreamed of her and him in small Parisian restaurants, drinking the finest red wine they could find, go out for long walks in the French country and fuck every night with the view of Eiffel Tower in her apartment.

 

It took only one call. One call for him to come for one weekend to see her and fall in love with her again, just like when she was 17 after her family died in that fake airplane accident that the Lannisters planned and she went to him for help. That life-changing call happened 8 months before when she found herself hopeless and without a financial accountant to help her with her quite big fortune she was left with at the age of 19, just before she left London. Of’ course the only one that she could think of was Petyr. Who else anyway?

Their affair was not really an affair. The first time he came to visit her and until the second visit, he was still married with Myranda and they also had a son, a sweet little boy who as Petyr told her one night, reminded him of her. When his little boy drown in their pool, back in their house in London, Petyr changed rapidly. He still came back to Sansa, once every month but he sometimes seemed distant and cold. You see, his relationship with his wife was not in a good state anymore and he wanted to end things with her but just felt sorry of her. Sansa always told him to finally leave her and start again, here in Paris with her, give her another chance but he always seemed hesitant for some reason. Sansa thought that he would change his mind at some point. And oh, she hated the fact that she was the third person to all this. But yet again, it was the least fucked up thing she had done in the last 4 years anyway.

 

Before leaving her apartment, she took with her two to three change of clothes, a simple white blouse with a black stripe in the middle, a black pencil skirt and her black Louboutin high heels to wear in the car. She had a plan. She would meet with him at 5:00 am in the Marriott Opera Ambassador Hotel. He had booked a suite for him and he said he would be in Paris for one week because of business and (who else?) for her. She smiled at the thought of him making trips just for her.

When she finished with everything she had to do, she called her boss to inform him that every article she had written for the newspaper would be sent to him tomorrow in his e-mail and then she made her way to her car.

“Bonjour à nouveau Jorge!” she said in fluent French. She loved French since she first started them at the age of 9.

“Bonjour Mademoiselle Stark!” he answered excitedly.

When she got into the car she said to him her destination and to take her there as quickly as possible. Luckily, Jorge was good at his job and he should be; she was paying him a good deal of money after all. This money as they were expected did not only come from her job but also from the fortune her father led her. The Starks fortune. She used to have big plans for her and Petyr with this fortune. Unfortunately, she came to realize soon that you can’t always get what you want in this life.

When they reached the Avenue Malesherbes she started undressing her self. She saw Jorge looking at her breasts from the small mirror in the front of the car once in a while but didn’t say anything. She was an 'almost' single woman after all and also very beautiful. Her blue eyes and her long auburn hair were always the ones that stood out and gained the attraction from men and the jealoushy of women. Many men to be specific. When she came to Paris she made only two relationships. The first one was a handsome guy from her college where she studied Journalism and the second one was a famous business man, Harrold Hardyng. The second one lasted for 1 year and it didn’t end well. He was very cocky and sometimes even annoying.

 

After 15 minutes they reached their destination. She checked her make up one more time and put her phone in her Hermes bag. Jorge got out of the car and knocked on her door asking if she was ready, and then opened the door while giving her his hand to help her out. When she entered the building she couldn’t resist but think that Petyr always had expensive tastes in everything The hotel he picked out was very luxurious and had a minimal vibe to it. She walked to the reception, where a pretty young girl awaited to serve her.

“Good evening, I would like a room for some days”. That was an idea she had in the car. She wanted to surprise him mostly. But also, she wanted to be as near him as possible.

‘Your name and your identity please” the girl said.

‘Sansa Stark” Sansa said boldly and gave her what she asked.

When the girl was done by passing the data to the computer, she found her a room and gave her the key.

“Have a nice stay at our hotel Mrs Stark”

“Oh thank you” she said while she turned to leave but then she thought to inform Petyr that she had arrived.

“Um, could please inform Mr Baelish that I have arrived and that I will meet him in his room in 30 minutes?”

“Of’ course” the girl answered her politely.

 

Petyr POV

 

He never thought that he would find his self in that position. Travelling for a girl once every month from London to Paris just to see her and fuck her was insane, especially after everything that had happened. This time, it was a bit different because he had arranged some meetings too for an important deal his company had to make with a famous French airline but nonetheless he knew that the main reason he found his self in that situation, was a 23 year old girl with blue eyes, long auburn hair and a pair of  long and sexy legs. And so irresistable. Those legs. Oh how much he wanted to kiss and cherish every inch of these legs.

And who exactly is he kidding? He still loves her. He still loves her with all his heart. Her beauty, her mind, her dashing character. Her everything. He didn’t even mind that she still had that fucked up relationship with _"him_ ". As long as she was okay with it and didn’t affect her personal and professional life, then he was okay with it too.

He had woken up at 8:00 pm; he ate breakfast, had a shower and began his day with his meetings at 9:00 pm. He had arranged to meet her at 5:00 pm at the hotel. That’s what they did for the past 8 months. He would come to Paris and she would visit him to see how he was doing and then... they fucked. He always chuckled when he thought that sentence. 

The first two months were fine. He would feel bad for Myranda once in a while but he intended to divorce her. The only thing that kept him with her was Tommy, his boy. The joy of his life after of what happened between Sansa and him. Tommy reminded him her spark and her playful smile. He was a living proof of Sansa somehow, throughout his everyday life.

And then,one day, he was gone. It took only one minute. One minute for Tommy to drown in that pool because Petyr had to  take an important call. The thought of that day fills him with sorrow and he quickly shoves it back into his head.

 

After of what seemed a long day, he called the reception to bring him some Arbor Gold and something to eat. He was rather tired and the only thing he wanted to do was to drink some wine and see her face. At 5:00 the reception called him.

“Mr Baelish, Sansa Stark is here and she says that she will visit you in some minutes”

“Does she appear to be armed?” he smirked.

“Excuse me, sir?” she sounded confused.

“Humor, which apparently doesn’t travel more than one floor. Send her up, immediately.” he replied.

Then he took a sip of his wine, opened the curtains to let some light in and waited for her bold appearance to overtake his room.

 

 


	2. Just...flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs quietly* things get...kinda warm. Maybe even hot. I don't know. You'll tell me..

Chapter 2

 

 

_Sansa POV_

 

“Mrs Stark, Mr Baelish wishes to see you immediately.”

“Does he? Well, let’s not break down his favor.” She gave the girl a smirk and quickly went to her room where she left her bag and put some lipstick on. She watched her self in the mirror for a little while and took a deep breath. She thought if he has changed, what he would say to her, what would she  do if he dismissed her. ‘But he said to go to his room immediately, you silly girl” She thought afterwards. Sansa gave a big smile to herself, took her room key, her phone and then left.

 

Her pace was confident and strong. Once she arrived on the second floor, she had a big smile on her face, started playing nervously with her ring and fixed her skirt. When she reached his door, she gave two knocks on it and after a while which seemed to take forever, he opened the door. And here he was. He looked tired but he was mostly sexy and inquisitive as always. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, black slacks and he was bare footed. While she was staring him, he put his hand on the door bored and sighed.

“Hasn’t anyone told you that staring is rude?”

“I am just curious to see if you have changed at all since the last time I saw you. That’s all. “

“Your conclusions?” he said while he went back to his desk and took a sip form his glass.

“You are not going to offer me a glass? I get easily offended you know” she said smirking.

“Why? To turn it into vinegar? I don’t think so, sweetling. Besides, I remember what happened the last time you drank with me wine in my room.”

“What happened that last time? I can hardly remember.” She replied with a mysterious and at the same time naughty look on her face. 

“I fucked you in the balcony of my hotel room and I must say that was something I have never done in my life and I actually liked but it was dangerous and kind of inappropriate.” He said while he got another small sip from his wine. He never got drunk easily. Oh yes that was a technique he had. He took small sips. Sometimes he never finished his glass while others had three to four glasses of wine in a short amount of time.

She smiled at him and she closed the door behind her. Sansa sat on the first chair she found in front of her and stared at him more. He hadn't changed at all. He was still the same Petyr she knew and that was good news. After a few moments she spoke again.

“Would you do it again?” 

“ Maybe. Not today though. Now that I saw that you are well, I think it would be best for both of us, if you went back to your room”

“ You want me to leave, after all the way I did to come and see you?” She was originally shocked from his answer but then she thought that something else was going on. Maybe he was playing with her.

“On points! If I cared I would have paid cash” He then went to the door, opened it and showed her with his hand the way to the hall. _“Oh he must be joking”_ Sansa thought.

“You don’t even want to have sex with me?” she said.

“Nope. But I appreciate the offer” he told her with a relaxed tone in his voice..

“You know that that just made me wet, right?” she responded and blinked at him innocently.

“Sadly, yes” and he made a sad face. Petyr was amused by her reaction and wanted to see what she would say or worst do. Sansa was capable to do anything to get what she wanted. _"She learned from the best after all"_ Petyr thought. _  
_

“Okay, then” Sansa took her room key and phone and looked the room again.”Cute suite by the way. Have you brought many women here?”

“I can make you a list if you want” That made her jealous and she bit her lip with eyes flaring at him.

“Of’ course you need your muses...” 

“In fact I do” Petyr gave her a innocent smile.

“Unfortunately, I had the idea I was the only one” she said disapprovingly. “When can I visit you again?”

“Oh, I will get back to you” he responded giving her another sexy smirk.

"You always do" 

Sansa stared at him again. She gave him a smile, got closer and gave him a small kiss. That small kiss though just a few seconds later, became more passionate and deep than she expected. He grabbed her by the waist with one hand and with the other he cupped a breast and started massaging it gently. She left a small moan and bit his lip softly. Sansa suddenly stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes. Green-grey eyes bored into her blues for a while. He sighed at her and said “ What on earth am I going to do with you?” Petyr closed the door behind them with his leg and without any warning he threw her on his shoulder, took her to the bed and slapped her ass hard. Sansa couldn’t resist it and shrieked loudly. “This isn’t a man’s serious and appropriate behavior to a lady” she shouted. When he threw her on the bed, he stood on top of her and she giggled at him.

“God you are a vision” he sighed and he kissed her softly. With a single move, he turned her over and slapped hard her ass which made her moan and then he started taking of her skirt and her blouse. When he finally got her in the state he wanted her to be, (i.e. she had only her Brazil lacy black panties on), he waited for her move. After a few moments she started unbuttoning his shirt and moved slowly his pants until his knees. Their deep and quick breaths intertwined together and they were the only sound in his room. Petyr took a nipple in his mouth and started sucking it desperately. Sansa groaned and she grabbed firmly his back, propably leaving marks of her nails. “Yes, yes…Oh my…” She started kissing the line from his jaw to his neck with a slow pace. She could easily feel his arousal on her down there. Petyr moved her panties aside and shoved his hard cock inside her roughly. He gave a loud moan as Sansa underneath him bit her lip and began breathing more quickly. Petyr started thrusting slowly and he grabbed her face with his one hand so she could look at him in the eye. He seemed serious and his eyes turned dark. Sansa wondered why. This was the third time that he was like this; it was like he was slightly angry for some reason. She decided to let it go.

“I want you to look at me in the eyes when I fuck you. I want you to see that right now I am not playing games Sansa. Not anymore. I want you and only you” he said with bold certainty in his voice. After a while his thrusts became more intense and quick. Sansa got dizzy and the only thing that was leaving her mouth was his name.

“Pety, Petyr, Petyr…” Her pussy was now aching and all she wanted to do, the only thing she had in her mind that moment was to come. And when he started pumping his cock inside her more vigorously, he made her shriek, hitting that sweet spot inside of her and she came quickly around him. Some seconds later he came too and all he could breathe out was her name too. "Oh Sansa..."

 

 

Thereafter, she found her self on his bed, wearing her Brazil lacy black panties and waited for him to finish his shower. Suddenly, she received a text from "him".

 

_“Just arrived in Paris. Need to see you. I am staying at the Le Bristol.”_

 

Sansa couldn’t resist but smile at it. What she was doing was bad. Like really bad. But she loved him, no matter what. He was her family, after all. Of’ course Petyr knew about them, but he made the blind eye to the whole situation. When he came to Paris for the first time Sansa reassured him that they stopped seeing each other since she last dated Harry. But she had a feeling that he didn’t believe her.

She decided to answer him right away or else he could get furious.

 

“Not tonight. I have to work. Maybe tomorrow.” and tossed the phone on a chair.

 

After 2 minutes it buzzed again but she was too bored to go and check it up, so she grabbed some papers she found on the nightstand next to her. They were mostly stuff about financial issues of some world wide known companies. She didn’t understand a thing but she kept on reading. And anyway there was no sign of any magazine that she could read. When Petyr got out of the bathroom, he fold the towel around his waist while his upper body was still a bit wet and he looked at her troubled face.

“Found anything interesting in these papers?” 

“Yeah. How boring and difficult your profession is.” Sansa gave him a wry smile.

“Oh I am so sorry. I tend to forget that being a party-reporter is a very serious and important profession”

“I _comment_ on society!” she responded indignantly and gave a certain emphasis on the word comment.

“Of’ course you do” Petyr chuckled.

“You kind of annoy me. Do you know that?”

“That’s what happens when you insult the fine profession of economics, sweetling.” He smirked at her and then went to sit on the couch. Sansa headed to his desk, sat on the chair and spread her long legs on it. They stared at each other for a bit.

Petyr was the first one to talk. “You know I have something for you” he said and walked over to his wardrobe.

“Really? I am intrigued” Sansa replied to him, waiting to see what he bought her. Everytime he came to Paris he brought something with him. The first time he bought her a gorgeous emerald diamond necklace. She had worn it only two times since then. Once when they went for dinner at a luxurious restaurant at the center of town and one other time at a gala. Certainly, he has bought her before not only jewelry but also expensive shoes, clothes and lingerie.

Petyr took out of the closet a big red bag with the name Valentino on it and he let it on the desk. Sansa looked at him in surprise and opened the bag to reveal to her self a beautiful blue strapless mini dress which was embroidered with small flowers.

“Your assistant has good taste” she simply said to him.

“I fired her at once. She suggested the red one, so she had to go.” He replied to her boringly.

“What if it doesn’t fit me?”

“You can change it” It was obvious by his face that she got annoying.

“No, I can just give it to someone” She gave him a playful smirk.

Petyr sighed and went back to the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. Sansa went up to him, sat on his lap and kissed him.

“What do you have in mind?”

“ I haven’t danced in quite some time" he said and then kissed her. “But first, I would like to check if I have enough strength left over you. On my bed. Now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sure that some of you know who is the significant "him". I am awful at trying to keep stuff hidden. I kind of wanted to be a surprise for everyone but sooner or later you would know. Also, i really like Sansas character that way. She is not innocent or shy, she just knows who she is and she is not afraid to do and say anything she wants. It's mostly because she is a grown up and she got up on her feet by her own self but i don't know, i just like bold Sansa. In any case, i hope you liked shapter 2! I am writing chapter 3 right now! :D


	3. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be short :( Sorry, for the late update, i swear the next one is going to be bigger, i just got caught up with some stuff and..yeah. You get the idea :/

Chapter 3

Flashback

 

 

 

London 24 December 2010

 

 

Sansa POV

 

 

Sansa looked at the big full-length mahogany mirror Petyr bought her last summer. She looked divine in her black stilettos and her green silk mini dress with the open back, she bought recently. Her outfit for the night was revealing enough to make every man in the room to turn around to look at her but not tacky or busty. Her hair was made into a messy bun after she curled them. In the end, she chose to wear along with her outfit a pair of emerald earrings to match with the dress. After an hour she checked her self in the mirror and was rather impressed with what she saw.

 

Petyr wasn’t at home at the moment. He was supposed to pick her up at 9:00 pm and go together to a photography exhibition of Myranda Royce. Even at the thought of her name, Sansa shivered. Not from excitement but from slowly growing hate and annoyance. She knew very well how much Myranda hated her too and how much she loved Petyr. Every time they attended an event or a party and Myranda was there, she would always make Sansa uncomfortable by saying something mean and she would always flirt with him even in front of her. Luckily, Petyr was always distant from her, not only because he didn’t like her much but because he didn’t want Sansa to crack and make a scene. Moreover, Myranda was an important person in his network of contacts due to her wealth which was feeding Petyrs new financial company. Oh yes, Myranda was too kind to offer her precious help to Petyr. _Of’ course she was only interested in the company’s benefit_. Sansa growled at that thought.

 

 

There was only one thing that Sansa really wanted deep inside. She wanted Myranda as far away from Petyr as possible. Certainly, he has told Sansa before that he would never look anyone else but her, because he loves her, but she often forgets that. It’s like…she has a strange feeling. She trusts him but not Myranda. Every time they are close to her, Sansa feels like something will go _wrong_.

 

“After everything we’ve been through, do you really think that I would go with someone like Myranda? You silly, silly girl. I love you and only you, Sansa” he used to say to her all the time and then kissed her gently making her shiver.

 

 

 

Sansa shook her head lightly and took a deep breath. “Nonsense” she whispered to the mirror.

 

He was late. Sansa went to the living room where she looked out at the street from their apartments big windows and there was no sign of him on the street.

 

“That’s strange” she whispered to herself as she shook her head with disbelief and went to the kitchen to drink some water. _“He is never late”_ she thought.

 

At 9:25 pm her phone rang. It was Petyr.

 

“ Sweetling, I am sorry. I am waiting for you in the car downstairs. Hurry up, we are late.” He sounded worried.

“ You mean, _you_ are late. Anyway, I am coming down in one minute” she made sure to sound annoyed and then she hung up.

 

As quickly as she could, she took her clutch which was filled with her essentials and her black Burberry coat and then left their apartment. His grey Audi R8 awaited her outside on the street and the only thing she wanted to do was to get inside where it would be warm and cozy. It was so cold outside and luckily, it wasn’t raining. When she got into the car, the smell of mint and cigarettes was all over the place but she didn’t mind. In contrast, she liked it. When her eyes reached up for Petyr, she noticed that he was wearing a dark blue buttoned shirt, a black blazer, black slacks and his Italian grey leather shoes. And as always he looked so handsome.

 

Afterwards, he started the car and made their way to the building the exhibition took place. Petyr looked tired but seemed to be genuinely happy to see Sansa after a long day of work. She stared at him for a minute, then opened the radio and  faced the road. She was very pleased to hear that the song the station chose was “Ain’t no sunshine” by Joe Cocker.

 

 Everyone on the streets just seemed so happy and all the buildings around London were decorated with lots and lots of lights. Everything was so beautiful that time of the year except of the weather which she hated. And most of all, she hated the fact that her family wasn’t there, with her. She missed spending time with them. Going to the mall where they bought presents to each other, then they ate lunch all together and dad would buy them sweets and candy. And mum would get upset with him for spoiling them, but deep down she enjoyed it too.

 

  

She smiled at these thoughts and couldn’t help it but wonder. Where is Jon? Is he happy? Is he thinking of their family? Is he thinking of her? All these unanswered questions always traveled through her head from time to time but after a while she found her self busy with something and she used to forget about them.

 

Suddenly, Petyr broke the silence and spoke up.

“Aren’t you going to ask me about my day?” he teased her.

“No, because I already know. Just like you know about mine” she replied irritated.

“Sansa, we talked about this. I know that you want to begin working on something but after everything that happened, you should just stay low baby. One more month patience. You will inherit your fathers wealth and then you can do whatever you want.” He looked at her for a second and then he focused on the road.

“ Yeah, you say that because you are always busy with work and I on the other hand have to stay at home all day long and do nothing. It’s getting tiring Petyr. And now, we have to go to that stupid exhibition. Even she is doing something with her time. I just…You know what? Forget about it.” She said and continued to look out of the window. Sansa knew that Petyr was concerned but it annoyed her that after all this time she was still…plain. She felt like a naïve and boring girl even though her appearance was telling entirely something else.

 

 

After that, they didn’t talk much. Petyr told her that she looked divine and that the only thing that he would think all night would be what to do with her when they got alone in their apartment. Or maybe the car. He would have to make a decision later…

 

When they arrived, Petyr helped Sansa out and gave to the parking guy a very generous tip. The man gave him a smile and reassured him that he would take care of the car. Afterwards, they entered the building and once Sansa gave her coat to a girl at the entrance, she could already feel the eyes of many men on her and was rather pleased.

 

“ I can see us staying for a short amount of time. I am afraid that someone is going to steal you from me” he whispered in her ear. Sansa smiled at that and she put out her tongue playfully to him.

“Mrs Stark, I believe that you are misbehaving. Sadly, I’ll have to take care of that when we get back home” he smirked at her.

“And what are you going to do exactly, Mr Baelish?” she eyed him innocently.

“Oh I am afraid I can’t tell. Someone might hear” he responded and just smiled, nodding to someone he knew hello.

 

After talking to some familiar people from Petyrs work and drinking one glass of champagne, they both decided to separate their ways. Myranda had made sure to rent the entire floor which was enormous and by 10:30 pm it had filled with people. Sansa made her way to a room with black and white pictures. She walked around and talked about art and photography with an old friend of hers that she found by mistake. After he left, she turned her head to a wall and was surprised to see a picture of… her self.

 

It was from the previous summer. Myranda must have taken it when Sansa wasn’t looking. She and Petyr went to a Greek island, Hydra for five days and (what a surprise!) they found Myranda there. She was supposed to be there for work. She wanted to take photographs of some Greek islands and Hydra was one of them. And indeed she did took some amazing photographs of the island as Sansa noticed later.

 

Sansas picture was absolutely amazing. It was a black and white photograph but one could simply understand the colors she was wearing that day. She was sitting on a wooden chair, she had her hair on a messy bun, she wore a white simple dress and was bare footed. Her gaze was at the sea and there was a kitten on her feet. The picture had a minimal vibe to it and Sansa seemed so fresh and... young. And to her surprise, she liked that. She had grown so much in the past two years.

 

She really liked the picture and decided to observe it more for a little while. A few seconds later she was joined by Petyr.

 

“ Who is the gorgeous girl in the picture?” he said playfully.

“ I don’t know. She looks familiar though” she gave him a smirk.

“ Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I like it too. I will make the arrangements with Myranda and I am going to purchase it. I will put it in my office. Actually, I am going to find her now before anyone decides to buy it for himself.” Petyr gave her a gentle kiss and then left to go find Myranda. She was left alone, looking at him with a stupid smile on her face and then turned her head to her magnificent photograph once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..that was short and i will try not to do that again :( Anywaayy, hope you liked it (if anyone is reading this) and i will try to update soon :)
> 
> Also, https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bg4g5xfCYAEfwZB.png:large (Petyrs car). Yeah..um..i kind of stole the idea from 50 shades of grey. I just wanted to make Petyr drive one because it's a cool and fancy car.

**Author's Note:**

> So,hello everyone! I am new to the site and generally in the whole fanfiction writing thing :/ Please, try to be gentle with me :P Well, what i did with the story is that i got inspired from the movie Third Person. I got the whole idea one week ago after rewatching it and i thought to make a story based on the storyline of the movie. It's not really an authentic piece of writing but i have put and i will put some stuff from my mind and also the plot is not going to be exactly the same. Last but not least i am really sorry for grammar or any other mistakes! I did my best on describing but i am not sure if i did it right! Anywaay, i am really nervous and i hope that everyone that is shipping this awesome duo that i so adore, will like it!


End file.
